


Leather & Lace

by runawayheart



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Friends to Enemies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 01:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14033319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runawayheart/pseuds/runawayheart
Summary: Just like a combination of ideas in one fic that hopefully goes well





	Leather & Lace

_Hate me today_

_Hate me tomorrow_

_Hate me so you can finally see what's good you_

 

 

Mal was in the locker room after yet another lacrosse practice and feeling quite satisfied about her performance. Nothing could dampen her mood even if Uma seemed to be trying her hardest to change such with talking about Harry so damn much. Sure she knew her best friend loved the guy but sometimes she tired of hearing just how much almost constantly. If that was what love did to a person she wanted no part in such. Still she bit back words that would probably cause a fight between them and decided to just listen as Uma talked about how she was going to celebrate some anniversary and then completely tuned  her out while her thoughts went somewhere else entirely. A certain blue haired girl that was the bane of her existence and she really needed to fix that honestly. Just because Evie was the queen of their school did not mean she could toy with her whenever. Not that she had fought her on the matter finding herself entirely at her mercy each time she found herself the focus of Evie's attention. She chided herself knowing now was not the time to think about Evie when she should be deciding on what to do after practice. Finding she was alone after deciding to hit the showers. It seemed she had been lost in her own thoughts much longer then expected and the water had gone cold cursing Evie for distracting her once again. 

 

She put her uniform in her locker and was about to dress when the sound of footsteps caught her attention. Mal swore and wished she had thought to keep a hold of her lacrosse stick but it wasn't like she couldn't fight. That was until the lights went off and she felt her confidence waver for a moment or so. A silent promise to make whoever it was pay once she was close enough to get her hands on them. So she was caught a little off guard finding her back shoved into a locker before a body pressed into hers. If there was any doubt as to who it was they vanished when a familiar scent hit her nostrils and she wished it was anyone but her. It wasn't helping any that she could not get her own body to cooperate with her only making her more angry at herself and Evie with equal measure. A bite to her neck before the mark was soothed by Evie's tongue and she couldn't help but moan promising herself she would get her revenge quite soon. Once she could think about something besides the fact that Evie's hands had wandered to her ass and grabbed it. Also the fact that she quite enjoyed Evie being forceful but she would rather set herself on fire then admit such. 

 

Not even saying a word she simply let her go with a parting smirk turning the light on before leaving the room entirely. Mal would not of believed any of that happened except for the scent of Evie on her clothes and the lingering feeling of her lips on her neck. She was frustrated in more ways then one and thinking she needed to vent the only way she knew how. Deciding to walk to her father's auto repair shop. Not sure if her father would be around but something about getting her hands greasy while working on a car always seemed to clear her mind. Something she needed badly after Evie teased her then left without giving her release or a reason as to why. But as she walked the puzzle that lie before her pieced itself together bit by bit. Evie was so used to everyone falling all over her that the fact Mal did not share their opinion drove her completely insane. So she had her revenge in the only way she knew how to. But two could play that game princess and Mal was much better at revenge anyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> Essentially Mal is awful and Evie loves to rile her up and it's an ongoing theme between them but most are certain they hate each other


End file.
